deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Montezuma II/Bio
Montezuma II was the ninth and arguably most famous of the rulers of the Aztec empire, who was in power at the time of the Spanish arrival and subsequent conquest of Technochtitlan. During his reign, the Aztec empire swelled to its largest size, and he expanded the Aztec military and put down several rebellions. Early encounters with the Spanish conquerors led Montezuma to welcome the armed men into his city, but despite popular beliefe Montezuma knew Hernan was an ordinary man and not a god, he possibly allowed the spanish to enter the city so he can keep a closer eye on the invaders or maybe to make allies of the Spanish to help conquer the Yacatan. Montezuma was eventually kidnapped and held hostage by Cortes to established a puppet government, and the situation deteriorated for the Aztecs. Montezuma was killed by Hernan Cortes when he was deemed useless in the spanish conquest of the Aztecs. Besieged on all sides by the Spanish and their indian allies (who helped the Spanish in order to be freed by Aztec rule) and ridden with disease, Tenochtitlan succumbed to the invaders shortly afterward, ending the glory of the Aztec empire in one shockingly brutal campaign. __TOC__ Battle vs. Pemulwuy (by MilenHD) Pemulwuy: Montezuma II: The sound of war beckoned the Aztecs as Montezuma has gathered a squad of Aztec warrior to scout the nearby lake, where Pemulwuy and 4 Aboriginal warriors were training with their weapons. The reason the Aztecs were there was they didn't sacrificed any enemy soldier to their gods and Montezuma was sure that bad times will come. After few steps Montezuma and his Aztec warriors spotted the Aboriginals and Montezuma ordered them to ready their tematlatls and as the hurled the rocks they got lucky and killed one of the Aboriginals. Pemulwuy and his Aboriginal warriors noticed the Aztecs and threw their spears from the woomeras missing the all of Montezuma's Aztecs. the Aboriginal took their hatchets and spears and charged at the Aztecs, only Pemulwuy threw his wooden spear from the woomera and with luck pierced one of the Aztecs in the throat. Than both sides clashed as every Aboriginal fought against an Aztec warrior and there were any of the warriors that got an advantage, except that one of the Aztecs slammed his maquahuitl and while the wooden shield saved the Aboriginal's arm, he was horrifically wounded, because his shoulder was smashed and there was obsidian chunks stuck there. Than Pemulwuy shouted to all of his Aboriginals to retreat, but Montezuma and his Aztec soldiers followed them, and they followed them even more near the lake's tall grass and one of the Aztecs was smacked in the head by a flying boomerang, the boomerang hit his forehead, crushing his skull and killing him. Than a stone spear flew and nearly missed the Aztec emperor, since the Aztecs located the aboriginals, Montezuma told them to ambush them, as the Aboriginals waited the Aztec jumped into the tall grass and one of them decapitated the already wounded Aboriginal with his maquahuitl. Another Aboriginal had his head smashed by Montezuma himself using his cuaholli club. but the other Aboriginal stabbed him from behind at his leg. Montezuma cried from pain and his Aztec warriors immediately came to rescue as the Aboriginal was preparing to stab him in the guts, he was stopped by Montezuma's warriors, which one of them sacrificed his life because he was impaled by the stone spear. Moments later Pemulwuy arrived, wielding his hatchet and wooden shield. Also Montezuma got up and pulled his tecpatl dagger and gave a war cry, while Pemulwuy's last soldier was was brutally beaten to death by the cuaholli club , which was dropped when Montezuma had fallen wounded at the lake. Than Pemulwuy engaged the last Aztec warrior, which smashed Pemulwuy shield to mere planks, but Pemulwuy acted fast and sliced the Aztec's throat with his hatchet. Than Pemulwuy charged at Montezuma, and while he swung his hatchet, Montezuma ducked below and stabbed him in the stomach. As Pemulwuy fell down from pain, Montezuma turned him and use his tecpatl, he opened Pemulwuy chest, ripping his still beating heart. Than Montezuma stood up and raised the heart and and shouted "For Quetzacoatl!", and once the peaceful lake, was now turned into grave for Aztec and Aboriginal warriors Expert's Opinion While Pemulwuy was superior leader and tactician, Montezuma's cotton armor, weapons and troops were superior to Pemulwuy, bare in mind that the obsidian weapons are more devastating than the regular stone. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kamehameha I (by MilenHD) Kamehameha: Montezuma II: At a coastal beach on island, Montezuma II and two of his Aztec eagles and jaguars were lost, don't knowing how they arrived, the emperor and his troops decided to scout the area and near them there was standing Kamehameha and four of his Koa warriors. As the Aztecs were approaching the Hawaiian king shouted and threw his polulu with his Koa warriors alongside him and one of the spears punctured the throat of an Aztec jaguar killing him. Montezuma and his Aztec warriors retaliated with their tematlatls and their stones flew at the Hawaiians and one of the rocks hit an Koa warrior in the eye. Kamehameha then ordered his Hawaiian warrior to grab their ihe spears and as he ordered, the next moment he turned, he saw Montezuma and his Aztec warriors charging in frenzied mode with their cuahollis and maquahuitls in their hands. The Hawaiians raised their long spear and skewered one of the two Aztec eagles, making him to spit blood and fall dead. As both sides got closer, one of the Koa warriors got nearly cut in half by few powerful hits from a maquahuitl. As the Aztec jaguar turned he faced Kamehameha, who was holding his ihe and as the king tried to stab the jaguar warrior, his spear got smashed in two by the maquahuitl, but in the next moment the king of Hawaii pulled his knuckle duster and with powerful swipe, he cut the throat of the Aztec. On the other side the last Aztec eagle smashed a Hawaiian's head with his cuaholli club. As the both monarchs were remaining with their only two warriors, the two groups charged at each other, the first blood was drawn by the Aztec eagle, which throat was slit by the Long Lei O Mano and he still had shark teeth stuck in his throat. And as the Hawaiian turned the Aztec emperor stabbed him with his tecpatl and knocked him down, as Kamehameha tried to save his companion, Montezuma heard his footsteps and grabbed the nearest maquahuitl and slammed Kamehameha with the wooden part in the head and he turned to finish the Koa warrior who was laying down and bleeding heavily, as the Aztec emperor knelt down, the Koa was too wounded to do anything and the last thing his saw was the Aztec emperor pulling his still beating heart. Thinking he had knocked out the Hawaiian king, Montezuma approached him slowly with the tecpatl and as tried to sacrifice Kamehameha, in the next moment Kamehameha opened his eyes and grabbed Montezuma by the throat, and as physically weaker and shorter, Montezuma struggled to get free and as he got knocked down, Kamehameha grabbed his hair and slammed his elbow into the emperor's neck, making him twitch in pain, then he performed another Lua attack on on the emperor with knee in the throat killing him this time for pulling the heart out of his men. Kamehameha grabbed his leiomano and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion Kamehameha superior physicality and battle experiance allowed his to prevail in this fight, while Montezuma had better troops and armor, he wasn't as good fighter or ruler as Kamehameha. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios